Commuting
'''Research''' A Andrews, H. (1978). Journey to work considerations in labour force participation of married women. ''Regional Studies'', 12(1), 11–20. '''B''' Barbour, E. (2006). Time to work: commuting times and modes of transportation of California workers. California Counts: Population Trends and Profiles, San Francisco: Public Policy Institute of California. Blumen, O. (1994). Gender differences in the journey to work. ''Urban Geography'', 15(3), 223-245. Blumen, O. (2000). Dissonance in women’s commuting? The experience of exurban employed mothers in Israel. ''Urban Studies'', 37(4), 731-748. Blumen, O. and Kellerman, A. (1990). Gender differences in commuting distance, residence, and employment location: Metropolitan Haifa 1972 and 1983. ''The Professional Geographer'', 42(1), 54-71. Blumenberg, E. (2004). En-gendering effective planning: Spatial mismatch, low-income women, and transportation policy. ''Journal of the American Planning Association'', 70(3), 269-281. C Cervero, R. (1996). Jobs-housing balance revisited: Trends and impacts in the San Francisco Bay Area. ''Journal of the American Planning Association'', 62(4), 492-511. Chapple, K. (2001). Time to work: Job search strategies and commute time for women on welfare in San Francisco. ''Journal of Urban Affairs'', 23(2), 155-173. Chapple, K. (2006). Overcoming mismatch: Beyond dispersal, mobility, and development strategies. ''Journal of the American Planning Association'', 72(3), 322-336. Chapple, K. and Weinberger, R. (1997). Is shorter better? An analysis of gender, race, and industrial segmentation in San Francisco Bay Area commuting patterns. Proceedings of the Second International Conference on Women and Travel. Tucson: R. Drachman Institute. Crane, R. (2007) Is there a quiet revolution in women’s travel? Revisiting the gender gap in commuting. ''Journal of the American Planning Association'', 73(3), 298-316. Cristaldi, F. (2005). Commuting and gender in Italy: A methodological issue. ''The Professional Geographer'', 57(2), 268-284. D Dupont-Kerlan, E. and Fontaine, H., (2002) « Femmes, villes et transports ». [Women, cities and transport] Communication Colloque femmes et villes (Conference on women and urban areas, 8 et 9 march 2002, Tours, France, 11p. This article analyzes the differences in travel behaviour patterns between men and women for long-distance trips and short distances trips. The authors show that women rely more on Public Transport in urban areas than men. (in French) E Erickson, J.A. (1977). An analysis of the journey-to-work for women. ''Social Problems'', 24(4), 428–435. F Fagnani, J., (1984) « Des femmes et des transports publics ». [Women and Public Transport], Transport public, p. 15-17. (in French) Fox M.B. (1983) “Working women and travel : the access of women to work and community facilities”, ''Journal of the American Planning Association''. G Giuliano, G. (1979). Public transportation and the travel needs of women. ''Traffic Quarterly'', 33(4), 607-616. H Hanson, S. and Johnston, I. (1983). Gender differences in work-trip length: Explanations and implications. ''Urban Geography'', 6(3), 193-219. Hanson, S. and Pratt, G. (1991). Job search and the occupational segregation of women. Annals of the Association of American Geographers, 81, 229-253. Hanson, S. and Pratt, G. (1995). Gender, work and space. New York: Routledge. Hayghe, H. (1997). Women’s labor force trends and women’s transportation issues. In S. Rosenbloom (Eds.), Women’s Travel Issues: Proceedings from the Second National Conference, (pp. 9–14). Washington, DC: U.S. Department of Transportation. I Ihlanfeldt, K.R. and Sjoquist, D.L. (1998). The spatial mismatch hypothesis: A review of recent studies and their implications for welfare reform. ''Housing Policy Debate'', 9(4), 849-892. J Johnston-Anumonwo, I. (1992). The influence of household type on gender differences in work trip distance. ''The Professional Geographer'', 44(2),161-169. K Kain, J. (1968). Housing segregation, negro employment, and metropolitan decentralization. ''Quarterly Journal of Economics'', 82(2), 175-97. Kawase, M. (2004). Changing gender differences in commuting in the Tokyo metropolitan area. ''GeoJournal'', 61(3), 247-253. L Lee, B. and McDonald, J. (2003). Determinants of commuting time and distance for Seoul residents: The impact of family status on the commuting of women. ''Urban Studies'', 40(7), 1283-1302. M MacDonald, Heather I. (1999). Women’s Employment and Commuting: Explaining the Links, Journal of Planning Literature, 13(3), 267-283. McGuckin, N. (2000). Work, automobility, and commuting in Travel Patterns of People of Color. Washington, DC: U.S. Department of Transportation, Federal Highway Administration. http://www.fhwa.dot.gov/ohim/trvpatns.pdf McGuckin, N. and Murakami, E. (1999). Examining-trip chaining behavior: A comparison of travel by men and women. Transportation Research Record, 1683, 79-85. This paper used the 1995 NPTS and examined stops from home-to-work, and from work-to-home. Women made many more stops to assist family members, including both children as well as older relatives. This paper was updated using the 2001 NHTS dataset and available in the 2004 Research on Women Travel Issues Conference Proceedings document. McLafferty, S. and Preston, V. (1997). Gender, race, and determinants of commuting: New York in 1990. Urban Geography, 18(3), 192-212. Madden, J. (1981). Why women work closer to home. Urban Studies, 18(2), 181-194. Madden, J. and Chen Chui, L. (1990). The wage effects of residential location and commuting constraints on employed married women. Urban Studies, 27(3), 353-369. Madden, J. & White, M. (1978). Women’s work trips: An empirical and theoretical overview. In S. Rosenbloom (Eds.), Women’s travel issues: Research needs and priorities. Washington, DC: U.S. Department of Transportation. Mauch, M. and Taylor, B. (1998) Gender, race, and travel behavior: An analysis of household-serving travel and commuting in the Bay Area. Transportation Research Record 1607, 147-153. N Nobis, C. and Lenz, B. (2005). Gender differences in travel patterns: The role of employment status and household structure. In Transportation Research Board of the National Academies (Eds.), Research on Women’s Issues in Transportation, Vol. 2: Technical Papers. Transportation Research Board Conference Proceedings 35 (Issue 35, pp. 114-123). Washington DC: National Research Council. O Ong, P. and Blumenberg, E. (1998). Job access, commute and travel burden among welfare recipients. ''Urban Studies'', 35(1), 77-93. P Pisarski, A.E. (2006). Commuting in America III: The Third National Report on Commuting Patterns and Trends. Washington, DC: Transportation Research Board of the National Academies of Science. Preston, V., McLafferty, S. and Hamilton, E. (1993). The impact of family status on Black, White, and Hispanic women’s commuting. ''Urban Geography'', 14(3), 228-250. Q R Rosenbloom, S. and Burns, E. (1993). Gender differences in commuter travel in Tucson: Implications for travel demand management programs. Transportation Research Record, 1404, 82-90. Rouwendal, J. and Nijkamp, P. (2004). Living in two worlds: A review of home-to-work decisions. Growth and Change, 35(3), 287-303. Rutherford, B. and Wekerle, G. (1988). Captive rider, captive labor: Spatial constraints and women’s employment. Urban Geography, 9(2), 1I6-137. S Singell, L. and Lillydahl, J. (1986). An empirical analysis of the commute to work patterns of males and females in two-earner households. Urban Studies, 23(2), 119-129. Stoll, M. (2006). Job sprawl, spatial mismatch and black employment disadvantage. Journal of Policy Analysis and Management, 25(4), 827-854. T Taylor, B. and Ong, P. (1995). Spatial mismatch or automobile mismatch? An examination of race, residence and commuting in U.S. metropolitan areas. Urban Studies. 32(9), 1453-1473. Turner, T. and Niemeier, D. (1997). Travel to work and household responsibility: New evidence. ''Transportation'', 24(4), 397-419. U V Vandersmissen, M, Villeneuve, P. and Thériault, M. (2003). Analyzing changes in urban form and commuting time. ''The Professional Geographer'', 55(4), 446-463. Vandersmissen, M., Thériault, M. and Villeneuv, P. (2006). Work trips: Are there still gender differences? The case of the Quebec metropolitan area. (Paper presented at the Transportation Research Board.) W Wachs, M. (1992). Men, women, and urban travel: The persistence of separate spheres. In M. Wachs & M. Crawford (Eds.), The car and the city: The automobile, the built environment, and daily urban life (pp. 86-100). ::Ann Arbor: University of Michigan. White, M. (1986). Sex differences in urban commuting patterns. ''American Economic Review'', 76(2), 368-372. X Y Z =